


Is That a Drum Stick, or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

by mint_chapstick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kyungsoo being his satanic self, M/M, Meet-Cute, baekhyun bottoms istg, baekhyun screaming, implied krisho, just a normal day in exo world, listen it's just cute shit okay, mentions of oral sex, music festivals, side Kaisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_chapstick/pseuds/mint_chapstick
Summary: The first time Byun Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol is his freshman year of college, at the end-of-the-year music festival. The other man is onstage, playing the drums as accompaniment to Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and Zhang Yixing as the three singers do a semi-accurate rendition of the Beatles. Baekhyun thinks the Beatles bowl cut hairdo looks dumb on him, but in a cute way.





	Is That a Drum Stick, or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

            The first time Byun Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol is his freshman year of college, at the end-of-the-year music festival. The other man is onstage, playing the drums as accompaniment to Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, and Zhang Yixing as the three singers do a semi-accurate rendition of the Beatles. Baekhyun thinks the Beatles bowl cut hairdo looks dumb on him, but in a cute way. 

 

            The second time Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol is at the end-of-the-year music festival his sophomore year of college. Baekhyun finishes his performance to loud applause before his best friend Kim Jongin drags him into the audience, quietly excited about his boyfriend's performance being next. Do Kyungsoo walks onto the stage and following behind him is the drummer from the year before, this time carrying a guitar. Kyungsoo sings a cover of Justin Bieber's Boyfriend;  _much_  better than the original if Jongin has anything to say about it (and he does). Baekhyun thinks the guitarist plays beautifully and that his fluffy silver hair looks much better combined with the passion on his face than the stupid bowl cut from the year before. 

 

            It's halfway through the next semester that Baekhyun finally learns Park Chanyeol's name. 

            "Kyungsoooo~!" whines the older music student, hanging off the younger singer's arm. 

            Kyungsoo shakes him loose with no hesitation. "Why should I tell you his name, huh, hyung? You're just gonna stalk him on social media and be creepy and then you'll probably mess up and like an old picture or get drunk and leave thirsty comments on his Instagram and then I'll have to explain to Chanyeol why one of my seniors-" Kyungsoo freezes. 

            "HA!" Baekhyun shouts, springing back from the younger and breaking into a victory dance. "You said his name~!”

            Kyungsoo drops his face into his hands. "Goddamnit."

            Two nights later, Baekhyun finally finds a Park Chanyeol in Kyungsoo's list of followers. He's scrolling through the other's Instagram when he accidentally likes the very first picture the (apparently) younger man posted. Kyungsoo just sighs when Baekhyun calls him, screaming incoherently. 

 

            It's two months later that Baekhyun gets absolutely blackout drunk and wakes up to three notifications on the screen of his phone: "@ _pcynutbutter liked your photo_ ", " _@pcynutbutter mentioned you in a comment"_ and _"@pcynutbutter has followed you"_. Baekhyun swears he only throws up because of the hangover. 

 

            The third time Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol in person is at the end-of-the-year music festival his junior year. It's also the first time he hears the younger sing. He finishes with his set (juniors get more than one song due to seniority) and makes his way back to his seat, having sat there for barely five minutes when a commotion breaks out on the stage: Kyungsoo is dragging a flustered-looking Chanyeol across the raised platform, somehow managing to tow the other man behind him despite the obvious height difference. Chanyeol's ears are bright red and he's obviously trying to dig in his heels but it isn't long before he's being shoved onto the piano bench, the mic barely picking up Kyungsoo's grumbling of, "you're doing this goddamnit." The younger pins Chanyeol with a final glare and clear motions to _stay there_  before he disappears from the stage. Baekhyun thinks the puppy dog glare Chanyeol shoots Kyungsoo as he leaves is adorable. 

            Chanyeol finally turns to the audience, the smile on his face strained and unsure. "Um... hi?" he says, the microphone picking up his uncertain voice. Baekhyun melts a little bit at the deep, velvety tone; Chanyeol's Instagram was chock full of beautiful peace sign selfies, but the younger had never posted a video with his voice in it. A few people clap and someone hollers and Chanyeol's smile becomes a bit more confident. "So, according to Kyungsoo, he's had a few people asking after me, who I am, what I do, stuff like that." Chanyeol laughs awkwardly. "Well, here I am. My name is Park Chanyeol, and I'm currently finishing up my third year of a technology major at Seoul University." There are some disbelieving murmurs throughout the audience from those who had seen the young man perform before. Chanyeol lifts a hand to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Um, anyways, Kyungsoo wouldn't leave me alone about it, so I guess I'm gonna be performing All of Me by John Legend."

            Chanyeol places his hands on the piano, his fingers beginning to dance across the keys, and a slight smile makes its way onto Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol then leans forward until his lips are almost brushing the mic and Baekhyun's eyes widen as the younger begins to sing, his voice smooth and sweet. It lilts up to the falsetto notes in the chorus and Baekhyun's heart skips a beat. Chanyeol's voice gets gritty and intense as he moves into the bridge and Baekhyun could swear his heart stops all together. All too soon Chanyeol is playing the last few chords of the song before he fades the piano out and the younger is back to once again smiling awkwardly as he addresses the audience. "Um... so there you have it? I hope that was okay; Kyungsoo said I wouldn't be intruding, really, so...." The audience suddenly breaks free of its stunned silence, finally applauding. Baekhyun can't help himself from cheering loudly and Chanyeol looks taken aback by the positive response. He stands and bows, an ecstatic smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he exits the stage. Before he knows it, Baekhyun is on his feet, heading towards the door that will take him backstage. 

            He finds Chanyeol just in time to hear Kyungsoo crow, "I _told_  you so!" loudly and to see the beautiful smile on Chanyeol's face grow even wider. With no idea what he is going to say, he approaches the two and is taken aback when the normally satanic Do Kyungsoo beams happily at him and exclaims, "Baekhyun-hyung, hi! Wasn't Chanyeol-hyung amazing?"

            Baekhyun blinks before turning to Chanyeol, ignoring the way his heart flutters at the sight of the younger. "That was incredible, you know." He decides to be daring and pokes the other man in the shoulder. "Never thought I would see a technology major who could sing like that."

            Baekhyun's breath catches in his throat as he could swear Chanyeol's eyes flicker up and down, as if he were checking the older man out. "Yeah, well, I'm surprisingly good with my mouth."

            Baekhyun nearly chokes. "Really?!" he squeaks out. 

            Chanyeol moves closer and Baekhyun's eyes track the movement as the younger man's tongue slips out to wet his lips. A cursory glance around reveals that Kyungsoo has wisely vacated the premises before Baekhyun's gaze is back on Chanyeol, flicking between the other man's eyes and his lips. Chanyeol moves a little bit closer and Baekhyun is suddenly very aware of the height difference between the two of them. 

            "Mhmm," Chanyeol hums before he leans down to murmur in Baekhyun's ear, his low voice sending shivers down the older's spine. "Do you want to check for yourself?"

            "God, yes," Baekhyun gasps, before he reaches up and grasps at the lapels of Chanyeol's white dress shirt, pulling the younger down to his level in order to press their lips together. Chanyeol's lips are soft against his own, despite being slightly chapped, and oh so warm. They continue to kiss softly for a moment before the younger man makes the first advance, a simple swipe of his tongue across Baekhyun's bottom lip. Baekhyun pulls back, slightly breathless as he breaks the kiss, before taking hold of Chanyeol's hand and tugging the other with him. "C'mon," he murmurs, pushing open a door and checking to make sure the dressing room behind it is empty before pulling Chanyeol inside with him. 

            Baekhyun squeaks as Chanyeol picks him up, rejoining their lips, before the younger is setting the older down on one of the dressing tables, their heights nearly equal as Chanyeol pushes between Baekhyun's legs, deepening the kiss, and the older twists his fingers into the younger's dark hair, mussing the previously neatly-styled strands. 

            Chanyeol's tongue is once again swiping across Baekhyun's bottom lip and this time the older man lets him in, sighing as Chanyeol begins to explore his mouth. Minutes later, the shorter returns the favor, running his tongue along the back of Chanyeol's teeth. A nip at the younger's bottom lip draws a stifled moan from his throat and Baekhyun suddenly realizes he's half hard. The older pulls back, panting as he surveys Chanyeol's pink cheeks, his mussed hair, and his parted lips kiss-swollen as he huffs for air. 

            "Just to make it clear," Baekhyun starts, "I've had a stupid crush on you for like three years, ever since you played the drums at the music festival with that stupid Beatles' bowl cut."

            Chanyeol laughs, his nose crinkling adorably. "I've liked you ever since you commented, 'i wanna sick ur duck' with a bread emoji on one of my Instagram pictures."

            Baekhyun's cheeks flare bright red. "Hey, I was drunk, okay! The bread emoji is right next to the eggplant emoji, in my defense." Chanyeol rolls his eyes and Baekhyun pokes the younger in between the eyebrows in retaliation, stifling a giggle as the other goes cross-eyed in order to follow the path of the older's finger. "You're not much better, you jerk, with your liking my very first picture and commenting 'payback' on it with a winky face."

            Chanyeol shrugs, a grin pulling at his lips. "What can I say, I had a stupid crush."

            Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow in response. "' _Had_ '?"

            Chanyeol bites his lip, gazing shyly off to the side. "Well, at this point I'd rather _have_ a stupid boyfriend." He meets Baekhyun's eyes, a hopeful expression on his face. "So, what do you say?"

 

            "And that kids," Chanyeol says as he steps out of the kitchen, drying his hands on his pink apron, "is how I met your mother."

            Oh Sehun rolls his eyes before going back to primping his rainbow-streaked hair in the mirror hanging above the couch in Chanyeol and Baekhyun's apartment’s living room. "Sure, hyung, whatever."

            Jongin blinks sleepily from where his head is resting in Kyungsoo's lap. "Wait, but I thought Joonmyun and Yifan were our mom and dad?"

            Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin's hair. "Yeah, babe, they are, Chanyeol-hyung just likes to pretend he's actually some sort of role model." Kyungsoo suddenly straightens, horrified realization flashing in his eyes. "Wait, if Baekhyun-hyung is the mom does that mean he bottoms??"

            "Ewwww," whines Sehun from his position in front of the mirror. 

            Chanyeol pouts at the kids sprawled across his living room. "Why am I friends with any of you?"

            Kyungsoo snorts. "Because we sit through that story every time Baekhyun-hyung gets drunk and decides to tell it, even though half of us were there for pretty much all of it."

            Chanyeol's gaze softens as it lands on his boyfriend, the older nodding off in the big squishy armchair by the fireplace. Turning back to his friends, he grins mischievously. “Guys? By the way, Baekhyun _definitely_ bottoms.”

            “GROSS!” three voices exclaim in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There she is! How did you like it? The ending feels a bit awkward to me but I couldn't think of any way to make it better.... What was your favorite part? Drop a review and let me know!


End file.
